the ghoulish romance
by octopigaminguy
Summary: this is a story about ken kaneki and his love for a mystery girl, there will be scenes with alot of sensory but no...you know...stuff...Anyway i hope to continue this for a while and please tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

The ghoulish romance PT.1 TOKYO GHOUL FANFICTION

"What is this warmth I feel...where..am I?". Blackness, complete blackness is what kaneki feels.  
>Shaken by what he feels,he opens his eyes to an apparition in front of him. That apparition was the only thing he knew completely. Himself. Only it was not his normal self, it was his ghoul form.<br>"Why am i there if one of me already exists?...Whats going on? The ghoulish kaneki looks into Kaneki's eyes and then vanishes.

Kaneki awakens startled with sweat dripping off his face like a waterfall. "You woke with quite a startle, are you all right?". Kaneki then looks over to see a mysterious woman and a better look at the room. The room had a slight victorian hint to it and the bed he was on was as soft as silk. He looks at the woman and a bomb goes off in his head, he stares in amazement at what he sees. with hair as golden as the sunset skin as white as snow, eyes as blue as the ocean, easily this was the most beautiful woman he had ever layed eyes on. She was wearing a white dress and looks around the age of 16. Soon he had come to the realization that his arm was hurt."ahh" he exclaimed. His left arm was'nt just hurt but completely torn off.

"what happened to my arm?!"

"Fight with a higher level ghoul." she said casually

"where am I?!"

"very far away, that's all I can tell you"

"who are you?"

"Haruka Lynn-chan, please no more questions you must rest"

"But wait..."

Before he could finish she was already out the door. He tries to sit up but clearly doesn't have enough strength and rolls off on to the floor."ahhhhh...damn" kaneki cries. He desperately crawls for the door but is saddened when he realizes the door Is locked. He sits with his back to the door thinking about his "family" at the coffee shop and the girl he just met. Thinking about those things made him fall into a deep sleep.

_THE NEXT MORNING:_

"KANEEEKKIII_ SAAANNN" _a voice yelled "breakfast is ready" Kaneki woke after hearing this and managed to get up

and make it out of the door when she jumped on top of him. They crashed to the floor and Kaneki blushed with embarrassment.

"w-w-w-what are you doing" he says shyly.

"Giving the new visitor a hug of course."

"b-b-but you didn't have to do it like that!"

Her head was completely buried in kaneki's chest and her arms had a firm hold around him. she pushes her self up and running away says "get dressed and come eat!" Kaneki hurriedly puts on a change a clothes and runs downstairs towards the dining hall. He stops short out of amazement before the main hall, it was the size of a fancy ball room and had paintings all around it. There were huge golden arches across the ceiling over shining black and white tile on the floor. Everything in the room seemed to sparkle like the horizon of an ocean.

Kaneki ran to the dining room pushing what seemed to be a door meant for a giant open. What stood before him was like nothing he had seen before. It was almost exactly like the main hall except there was a slender table that spread across to both sides. Automatically it clicked into kaneki's head "im in a mansion..." he whispered.

"Welcome to my humble abode, suprised are'nt you?"Haruka says

"yes, quite"

"I'm so exited, after all these years I finally have a guest"

"Huh, "all these years""

"ever since I was little I had no one exept my parents to stay with, but now I have you."

""but now I have you?"" Kaneki thought. Kaneki blushed a little but quickly shook it off. "come sit down kaneki i,ll go get the food" she says walking to the kitchen. When she dissapears out of sight he slams his head into the table and says quietly "whats going on...where am i?...Who is she?"

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Kaneki couldn't help but look across the table at the gorgeous yet mysterious woman. Who is she and what is her story? Why is she living in a humongous mansion by herself? Kaneki obviously is attracted to her.

"am i attracted to her" he whispers quietly "I cant be".

"did you say something".

"No, It's just...".

"You want to know why your here right?".

"Well, yeah...could you tell me?".

"Your friends found you and took you here, they can't afford to have you back right now".

"Oh, I see".

The room fell silent. "Cant afford to have me back?" he thought, "there must be a problem in the ward". Kaneki stands up, pushes in his chair, and walking away says "please excuse me". He then runs to the safety of his room. He slams his face into his silky bed and stays there. Kaneki obviously wanted answers but knew no way to achieve them. KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Kaneki are you...okay...I'm coming in".

"Please, i need some alone time".

"No, please tell me the problem"

"I...I...I'ts nothing"

She then jumps on the bed and lays next to him.

"Tell me!"

"Or else what"

"Or else...or else i'll...aw man".

"Are my friends in danger?".

The way he suddenly said it suprised her.

"No...but i'm in danger".

Kaneki didn't know how to respond. "but i'm in danger"? What was this supposed to mean? Why would she choose Kaneki to help her? She cuddles up next to Kaneki and wraps her arms around him. Kaneki looks into her eyes and is frightened by what he sees, one of her eyes is of a ghouls and the other is of a human's. Tears were running down lynn's face and her human eye was deep and blue like an ocean.

"They want for my eye, What do i do Kaneki... please save me kaneki".

Kaneki takes off his eyepatch and shows her his eyes.

"I'm like you too...were in this together...they probably want me too".

"Thank you kaneki...( gasp).._thank you so much"._

To be continued...


End file.
